


Remember Your Roots

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [5]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja travels to the Ice Witch's lair, but it's not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since she’d left the Dark Core base, Katja had begun losing the magic that made her stronger. First, Stalker’s hooves had stopped flaming and his speed had slowed right down. Then, she’d lost her link with him. Around the time she’d reached Valedale, Katja had begun to feel the cold. The air was bitterly freezing here. And it would only get colder as she got closer to her destination. The Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur was a freezing cold place.

Katja shivered in the cold air and pulled her new fluffy white jacket tighter around her. The cold came from everywhere in the valley. Stalker didn’t like it either, as he tossed his head and stomped his hooves and outright refused to step into the elevator.

“Stalker, come on!” Katja hissed. “I’m freezing here!”

“He doesn’t want to go,” said a familiar voice. “At least your horse has sense, even if you don’t.”

“I told you not to follow me,” said Katja, glaring at Sabine. She tugged on Stalker’s reins, trying to pull him into the elevator, but he yanked his head back and tore the reins out of her hand. It took longer for blood to pool in Katja’s hand from the torn skin. The cut didn’t heal, either.

“And you thought we’d listen? Idiot,” said Sabine. “Look, come back and Garnok will give you back your powers. He promised.”

“No,” said Katja. “I never believe the promises that monster makes! He killed my son!”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Buck is still alive,” said Sabine.

“He’s a shell,” said Katja. “But I wouldn’t expect you to understand, you don’t care about anything!” She curled her hands into fists at her sides, unmindful of the pain or the blood dripping to the frozen wooden boards.

“I give up!” Sabine declared with a growl, throwing her hands into the air. “I hope you freeze.”

Katja grabbed Stalker’s reins again and once more tried to pull him into the elevator. He still wasn’t budging, though, not even when Katja resorted to pleading with him. He did, however, lick her wound when she tried to lead him by the nose.

“You stupid horse!” Katja finally screamed at him, and smacked his nose. He reared, whinnying, and kicked her back into the elevator. The old machine groaned and then descended while Katja tried to catch her breath.

Jessica found her sister sitting at the bottom of the elevator tower, still crying. There were bright red smears on her skirt and face, and her hair was pink in places.

“Hey,” said Jessica, crouching down in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just my hand,” said Katja. “I think.” She looked up, and her eyes brightened when she saw her horse standing next to her sister’s horse. “How’d you get him down here?”

“I took the old path,” said Jess. “He’s afraid of elevators, I don’t know why.” She helped her sister to her feet, then wiped her bloodied hand on her pants. “You look like a mess.”

“I know,” said Katja. “I feel like one too. I’m losing my magic, I’m freezing, and now I’ve got all these bruises and I’m bleeding because Stalker wouldn’t get in the elevator.”

“Have you considered that maybe he’s scared too?” asked Jess. “He’s lost his magic too. He’s not glowing anymore or anything.”

“No,” said Katja. “I didn’t even think about that. I was just thinking about… well…” She gestured to herself. “Stupid, huh?”

“Well, yeah,” said Jess. “Have you really thought this through? Think about why we joined Garnok in the first place.”

“We wanted power,” said Katja. “But I don’t want power anymore, I just want her!”

“Are you sure that she wants you, though?” asked Jess. “You did screw her over a few years ago.”

“Yes,” said Katja. “I’m sure of it. She loved me when she thought I was normal.”

“Can she forgive you, though?” asked Jess.

“I forgave her for banishing me to hell,” said Katja. “If nothing else, I’ll still be around when the next cycle starts. I can try again then.”

“So you really want out,” said Jess. “After centuries of loyal service.”

“Yes,” said Katja. “I don’t want to be under anyone’s control. I liked being a siren. I want to be one again. I miss it. Don’t you?”

“You’re asking the wrong person,” said Jess. “I love power above anything else. So does Sabine. So go on then. We’ll find another General to replace you.”

“You’re just letting me go like that?” asked Katja. She knew how crafty her sister was.

“Oh, I didn’t say that,” said Jess. “I’m just giving you a head start.” She leaned in close to her sister. “Run.”

When Katja had first chosen Stalker as her steed, she’d taught him to respond to siren signals as well as verbal and physical ones. So when she leaped into the water and clicked at him to follow her, he did. She could hear his hooves pounding on the ice above her. And then she swam, knowing the way to Icendell from legend alone.

It had been a very long time since Katja had swum in such freezing water. For the first few seconds, before her body remembered how to change, she shivered. And then she was herself again, her true self. She grinned and rejoiced at the feeling of new water washing over her skin and scales. It was so cold and pure that it didn’t even hurt her wound, and instead she watched it heal. Her ribs no longer hurt either. She just had to remember to signal to her horse with clicks and squeaks so that he wouldn’t lose her.

And then, finally, Katja pulled herself out of the water near the ice cave. Stalker stood near the entrance, shivering even as his coat steamed from exertion. Katja shivered herself when the cold air froze her back to normal, but then she quickly pulled her clothing back on and stepped into Icendell with Stalker at her side. She had reached her destination.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katja undergoes the painful transformation to become just a normal siren again and not a General

The temperature changed as soon as Katja stepped inside the ice cave known only as Icendell. Stalker reacted the strongest to it, snorting and pawing angrily at the ground. Were it not for the tight hold that Katja had on him, he would have bolted. But then Katja noticed that she couldn’t move either. How fitting of the Ice Witch to freeze her guests.

“I don’t deal with your kind right now,” said a loud voice. Katja waited, not that she had any choice. “I stay out of the whole business.”

Katja didn’t have to wait very long before a tall woman walked into the room. The Ice Witch was beautiful, painfully so. Ice crystals glittered like diamonds in the dress that covered her. Snowflakes dotted her white hair. And her eyes were the blue of the light given off by Kallstone.

“Hmm. If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear that you were my daughter,” said the Ice Witch, slowly circling Katja. “You can speak, you know. The spell just freezes you in place.”

“Maybe we are related,” said Katja. “But I didn’t come here to chat. Or to ask your help for my side. Well, my old side.”

“Have you defected?” asked the Ice Witch. “How interesting.”

“Yes,” said Katja. “I’ve come to ask you to help me. Free me from my binds to Garnok.”

“Just you?” asked the Ice Witch. “Or your horse as well?”

“Both, if you don’t mind,” said Katja. “The last witch said that reversing the Dark Horse transformation was easy.”

“Not all witches are the same,” said the Ice Witch. “What is easy for her may be difficult for me.”

“I thought that all witches tried to be the greatest,” said Katja.

“Those witches then end up botching a spell because they’re promising what they just can’t deliver,” said the Ice Witch.

“Ah, that explains it,” said Katja. “That makes sense. So can you?”

“Yes,” said the Ice Witch. “I can cut your ties to Garnok and return your horse to normal. But I warn you that it will hurt a lot.”

“I’m prepared for that,” said Katja. “A little pain is worth it.”

“Why are you doing this, can I ask?” asked the Ice Witch. She walked deeper into the cave, and Katja felt the magic restraints fall away. She followed the Ice Witch, Stalker slowly following behind her.

“Because I want to be with one of the Soul Riders,” said Katja.

“So you’re doing this for love,” said the Ice Witch. “How cute. But I must warn you that the pain may cause you to hate them.”

“So you’ve done this before?” asked Katja.

“Oh yes. To myself,” said the Ice Witch. “I was once in league with Garnok. But then I cut my ties with him quite effectively.” She swept her arm over the long sleeve of her dress, and it parted to reveal a twisting trail of runes. They looked more like scars, with some black ink over them. Katja crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing them in sympathy.

“So that’s what you meant by the pain,” said Katja. “You have to hack into my arms.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” said the Ice Witch. She entered a room and began to search a desk for things. “It’s just a little blood, a little pain, and then you’ll be yourself again. Just a normal human girl.”

“What? No, I was never human. I want to be a siren again if that’s possible,” said Katja. She was beginning to regret coming here.

“Oh, well then, that just makes it easier,” said the Ice Witch. She picked up a knife, and Katja turned away as the Ice Witch cut a nick out of her own arm. Witches really were strange.

“And while I’m asking for things, can I also have some sort of protection against Garnok and his minions?” asked Katja. “So that they can’t find me.”

“Of course,” said the Ice Witch. She hissed in pain. “Oh well, more blood is more blood.” Katja shuddered and turned away to look at the room. It was very icy, but also very modern. It almost looked like one of those fancy homes in the magazines that Sands enjoyed. The shelves that held books and jars of random herbs or concoctions were all geometric shapes, and of course everything was made out of ice. A strange necklace caught Katja’s eye, a thin disc of ice holding something inside it that hung on a hook.

“What’s this?” asked Katja, walking towards it.

“Oh, that,” said the Ice Witch, glancing up from her work for a moment. “That’s just an old trinket that an admirer gave me back when I was a Kallter.”

“Yes, I can see that, but what is it?” asked Katja, tapping the little ice disc.

“It’s a snowflake frozen in ice,” said the Ice Witch. “Very old magic. It’s what got me interested in magic in the first place. Enchanted not to melt, no matter what happens to it.”

“I like it,” said Katja. “Maybe I can make one too.”

“Oh, yes, they are very easy to make,” said the Ice Witch. Katja heard a little fleshy tearing noise, then pretended that she hadn’t. “Ouch. Almost done.”

“Can you teach me?” asked Katja. “If I’m not asking for too much.”

“It’s in one of those books over there,” said the Ice Witch, gesturing with her hand and splattering blood everywhere. Katja frowned, but she was already pretty bloody anyway so it didn’t really matter. “It’s called Ice Preservation Spell.”

Katja picked up a book and flipped through it, gingerly holding the heavy tome with her injured hand. It hadn’t healed properly in the water, probably thanks to Garnok hurting her into coming back. She felt blood run over the back of her hand, a hint of warmth in this cold place.

“I’ll be needing this too,” said the Ice Witch, dipping her fingers into the reopened wound and causing Katja to hiss in pain. And at her.

“That hurts,” said Katja, putting the book down on the desk and instead holding her hand close to her body.

“The transformation will hurt even worse,” said the Ice Witch. “Get used to it, girlie.”

“I suppose that it won’t be anywhere near as bad as what Garnok would do to me if I failed,” said Katja.

“Now that is correct,” said the Ice Witch. She stepped back. “Alright, the circle is done for you. You can come and stand in it now.”

“Alright,” said Katja. “Is there anything that I need to do?”

“Yes, actually,” said the Ice Witch. “Now, this may be terribly forward of me, but I’m going to need you to bare as much skin as possible.”

“You want me to strip naked in an ice cave?” asked Katja, gesturing to the room and flicking droplets of blood everywhere.

“Oh, not naked,” said the Ice Witch. “People these days wear undergarments, correct?”

“Yes,” said Katja. “So strip down to my underwear, then. That’s a little better, I guess.”

“I’ll turn around while you do,” said the Ice Witch. And she did, not turning back around until Katja had stepped into the circle.

“Okay, I’m in the circle,” said Katja. She didn’t think that she could get any colder, but apparently her body had other ideas. She crossed her arms over her chest, shivering.

“Now, while the spell is working, you may want to think about the reason that you’re doing this,” said the Ice Witch. “Or on the other hand, maybe don’t. You could end up hating them.”

“Nothing could ever make me hate her,” said Katja.

“You say that now,” said the Ice Witch. “Now, stand perfectly still.”

The magic did hurt. A lot. The magic circle pulsed with light, and chains of magic connected to two water runes pulled Katja’s arms away from her body and instead chained them away from her. The cold suddenly biting into her skin masked the drain of magic. She watched the dark magic leak out of her in the form of droplets that dripped from her fingertips and hissed as they touched the ice floor.

“Oh, now this is unusual,” said the Ice Witch. “This bond is separate to the others but still connected to a dark one.”

“Don’t sever it!” Katja demanded, looking at the Ice Witch now. “It’s connected to someone important.”

“Yes, I can feel that,” said the Ice Witch. “Well, never mind that bond, then.” Katja sighed in relief. The dark magic still bled out of her, and she began to feel weak. Her eyes kept slipping closed.

And then there was a flash behind her eyelids, and magic bit into her arms. Katja grunted at first at the flesh wounds, but then it dug deeper and she began to scream.

“See, I did warn you,” said the Ice Witch. “But after the pain, you’ll be able to live your new life. It’s a little like child birth I guess, though I wouldn’t know.”

“Child birth is nowhere near this painful,” said Katja. She panted and looked at her arms to see what was happening. This magic was a bright white, and cauterised the wounds even as it sunk into her skin. She didn’t recognise the runes, her magic specialisation was more in the mind department, but they felt warding to her. Were it not for the magic of the circle holding her in place, she was sure that she would have fallen to her knees from the sheer pain. The magic burned her right down to the veins that carried her magic. And then it reached her upper arms and the pain increased monumentally. So did her screams.

Stalker had been calm all this time, but upon hearing his rider’s screams he turned to the Ice Witch and snapped at her in warning.

“Call off your horse, I can’t be interrupted,” the Ice Witch muttered.

“Stalker, leave her alone,” said Katja quickly before the pain increased again. She screamed, and her horse looked at her with his ears pinned back in concern. All he knew was that his rider was in pain, and that somehow this witch was causing it. But she sounded like she didn’t want him to hurt the witch. She told him with her mind to stay, so he walked over to another circle and stood in it.

Katja felt something inside her break, and then heard a distant mighty roar. It was like a leash or a bind had suddenly been broken, freeing her forever. She could only feel her son and her horse in her mind. She smiled, looking gratefully at the Ice Witch.

“It is done,” said the Ice Witch. “Now, I couldn’t drain all of your dark magic, that will drain on its own over the next few months. Garnok and his minions will no longer be able to find you, and you will no longer be able to use dark magic.”

“What else is affected?” asked Katja. She walked out of the circle slowly at a nod from the Ice Witch.

“Well… you’re still fertile, for one. And on top of that, you will get all of the joys of being human. Including a functioning digestive system and reproductive system.”

“Joy,” said Katja drily, and laughed. “So I’m really free?”

“Yes,” said the Ice Witch.

“Thank you,” said Katja. “Do I owe you anything?” She started to pull her clothes back on, but then the Ice Witch shook her head and beckoned her closer. Katja began to feel nervous, and frowned. What did she want now?

“I haven’t finished with the runes yet,” said the Ice Witch. She picked a jar of some black gunk off the shelf and twisted the lid off it. It smelled absolutely foul, and Katja wrinkled her nose up at it. “Oh, don’t give me that look. Come here, I have to paint this over the runes.”

“Can I ask why?” asked Katja.

“You just did. But anyway, this will protect the runes from tampering. It also looks cool,” said the Ice Witch. She grabbed a paintbrush off her desk and began painting the black gunk onto the runes. It felt cool. Like a soothing balm.

“It feels nice,” said Katja.

“Oh yes, that too,” said the Ice Witch. “It also works as a salve to prevent infection. And to lessen the pain. Your arms will still hurt for a while, and you may wake up very stiff and sore tomorrow.”

“I can handle that,” said Katja. “Do I have enough magic to cast the Ice Preservation Spell?”

“Yes, of course. I only drained your dark magic, your siren magic is still working in top form. Or should be, anyway,” said the Ice Witch.

“Okay, thank you. I’ll do that while I wait for you to be done with Stalker,” said Katja. If nothing else, it would distract her from hearing her horse in pain.

The spell required Katja to go outside and catch a snowflake in a small pendant of water. She formed the pendant out of the freezing water of the lake with a song, and didn’t have to wait long for a snowflake to land in it. She had to weave the next song quickly to stop the snowflake from melting into the water.

The spell to change a Dark Horse back to normal was in full effect by the time Katja got back into the right room. The Ice Witch had a ridiculous amount of rooms in her cave. She couldn’t look at Stalker, who was shuddering under the onslaught of magic that bled the darkness from his very being. He whinnied and pinned his ears back, looking to her for help.

“Sorry, boy, I can’t help you,” said Katja. She turned her back on her horse again, instead focusing on the last part of the spell to make the ice pendant unbreakable. Alex would definitely break it otherwise, that was just the kind of girl she was. As it turned out, all she had to do was coat it in powder from one of the jars. According to the spell, this would both protect it from breaking and cause it to retain its temperature. Alex wouldn’t mind having an icy-cold pendant pressed to her chest all the time, surely.

Finally, Katja looped a thin metal chain through the tiny hole that she’d left in the pendant and sung to form the clasp. She had a flash of imagining seeing the pendant where it would rest on Alex’s chest, but then she shook the image out of her head. It was hardly appropriate to be thinking of this while her horse was in agony. He was screaming, and Katja hunched her shoulders and tried to block it out.

“You can leave,” said the Ice Witch.

“Sorry,” said Katja, and fled the room with tears still streaming down her face. She ran all the way out to the frozen lake, where she felt the tears freezing on her face and instead squinted at the runes on her arms. The black was stark against her pale skin. She ran her fingers over it and was surprised that the black gunk was dry. It was like paint. But not like paint. Like ink from tattoos. 

Katja smirked. She was really living up to her ‘bad girl’ title now. And then she sobbed and covered her face with her hands. She was supposed to be happy at finally being free, but instead she just felt scared. Scared and sore and so guilty that she was putting Stalker through this too. He’d never asked to be a Dark Horse or to have the procedure reversed. She’d just taken him along with her.

She had to go back into the cave before she froze to death, so she did. Thankfully, the spell was done and Stalker was lying on the ground, his sides flecked with foam and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked up and neighed weakly at her, and Katja rubbed his mane between his ears.

“Sorry about all this,” said Katja. “You never asked for any of it.” She sat down beside him after putting her sweater and coat back on, clutching the pendant in her hand to her chest. Tears still dampened her cheeks.

“A loyal horse is hard to find but good to have,” said the Ice Witch. “You have a special bond with him.”

“Yeah, a magical one,” said Katja. “You probably found that when you were breaking the bonds with Garnok and the Generals.”

“No, I meant in the normal sense,” said the Ice Witch. She smiled, watching Katja stroke her horse’s neck. His black fur was only black now, without the additional glow from the Dark Horse magic. He still looked as regal as ever, though.

“Normal,” said Katja, and laughed. “It’ll be good to be normal again. Well, normal for me, anyway.”

“I imagine that it would be,” said the Ice Witch. “Now, shall we discuss payment?”

“Yes, of course. What do I owe you?” asked Katja.

“I have no need for money, so instead I deal in favours,” said the Ice Witch. “I need you to take a message to someone in the secret home of the Kallters.”

“Do I have to do it myself?” asked Katja. “I know someone who is pretty popular with the Kallters. She bought a fjord horse from them.”

“Hmm. Yes, I suppose that you can do it that way,” said the Ice Witch. “Anyway. The message is that I’m sorry. Tell them that I am sorry and I am happy.”

“Who?” asked Katja. “They’re probably dead by now.”

“I know,” said the Ice Witch. “But my tribe needs to know that I am sorry and happy. Even if they have forgotten me.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure that the message is passed on,” said Katja. “Thank you, again, for everything. You’ve made my life so much easier.”

“Seeing someone going onto the right path is thanks enough,” said the Ice Witch. She smiled again. “Goodbye, siren. May the ocean keep you safe.”

Katja smiled back at her, and then she sung the song to teleport herself to the Silversong River and disappeared in a flash of light along with her horse.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katja gives Alex the gift she made in the Ice Witch's lair

Katja leaned heavily against the side of the barn, her breathing ragged. She’d made it back to Silverglade, at least. Alex would no doubt be waiting for her at the winery, but Stalker wouldn’t take her any further. He was exhausted, barely even able to stand in the stall. The transformation back to a normal horse had really taken it out of him.

“Okay boy, we’ll rest here,” said Katja. She was trembling almost as much as Stalker was. She felt so sorry for her poor horse, but he was just tired. The vet would have no idea how to treat a horse with magic-related exhaustion. Stalker couldn’t talk to her anymore, but he still shook his head and neighed at her.

“I’m not leaving you,” said Katja, folding her arms over her chest. “Too bad I can’t call Alex either, though.” Stalker tossed his head in the direction of the village. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna stay the night there if I can,” said Katja. “Maybe someone will be feeling generous. I mean, I look pathetic enough.” They’d probably also call the hospital, although Katja had wrapped her injured hand with a strip of her sweater.

Stalker snorted and stomped his hooves on the ground. Then, he began dragging one hoof while stomping the other. “Use the phone of somebody in the village,” he spelled out in Morse code.

“Oh, I forgot that you learned that,” said Katja. “Okay, I’ll try that.” Stalker nickered, pricking his ears up in happiness, and then used this newfound energy to slurp up some water.

Katja made it out of the barn without incident, but then she almost bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” said a voice, and then she gasped.

“Watch where you’re going,” said Katja. She glared at the other girl, recognition dawning slowly. She looked a lot different than she had a few months ago. Her hair was a different colour, and she had new glasses. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Louisa. “Have you come to wreak havoc in Silverglade?”

“I can barely even stand!” said Katja, clenching her hands into fists and then quickly unclenching the injured fist with a wince.

“What happened to your hand?” asked Louisa. Katja stared at it, seeing fresh blood colour the bandage a stark red. She really hoped that she wouldn’t need stitches.

“Can I use your phone?” asked Katja. “I need to call Alex.”

“And then will you tell me what happened to you?” asked Louisa. “You look like a corpse.”

“And you look like a drowned rat,” Katja snapped back at her. “Ugh, I may as well though. You’re probably not going to leave me while I wait for Alex to get here.”

“Nope,” said Louisa, taking her phone out of her pocket. “I have to make sure that you’re not going to try anything. And I must warn you, I have been trained in Jor-jitsu.”

“What,” said Katja, “the fuck is Jor-jitsu?” She took Louisa’s phone, frowning as she tapped at the screen with her injured hand.

“Some ancient fighting style,” said Louisa with a shrug. She watched Katja carefully, keeping one hand on her bay Pinto Icelandic horse.

“Whatever, it sounds weird,” said Katja. She finally found the phonebook and Alex’s number in it, and hit the green dial button.

“Hey,” said Alex when she finally answered the phone.

“Hi,” said Katja. She heard Alex sharply inhale, and giggled. “Can you come and pick me up? I’m outside Silverglade Village.”

“Why do you have Louisa’s phone?” asked Alex.

“Because I don’t have one and she let me borrow her phone,” said Katja. “She’s okay. She’s right here patting her horse.”

“Okay. I’m in Moorland helping out Conrad, I’ll be there soon,” said Alex. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t,” said Katja. “I’ll see you soon.” She pressed the red call end button and handed the phone back to Louisa.

“Well, that didn’t sound suspicious at all,” said Louisa, putting her phone back in her pocket.

“Oh, shut up, I can barely form words,” said Katja. She stumbled over to a hay bale and sat down on it, still breathing heavily. She put her hand in her coat pocket and was relieved to find the necklace still there. It was cool against her hand, but she didn’t want to use it to soothe her injured hand.

“I meant what I said before, you look terrible,” said Louisa. “What happened?”

“I had the Ice Witch remove the dark magic from me,” said Katja. “Argh, it’s too hard to explain. I’m just a siren now, not a General or a Dark Rider.”

“Okay. That doesn’t tell me much but you’ll probably have to explain it to everyone when you can,” said Louisa.

“Probably?” said Katja, and laughed. “More like ‘definitely’. I hope Alex gets here soon.”

“So why are you like this?” asked Louisa. “Was the transformation that bad?”

“Yes,” said Katja. “I’m hurting everywhere. My hand is the least of my worries. And Stalker is exhausted.”

“So what happened to your hand?” asked Louisa. “Did the Ice Witch need blood for the spell?”

“Yes but it was already injured before that,” said Katja. “I was trying to get Stalker into the elevator and he wouldn’t go.” Thinking about it, she unravelled the bloodied bandage and looked at her hand.

“The vet would probably happily stitch that up for you,” said Louisa.

“You’re dating someone who can magically heal and you recommend the vet. Wow, thanks,” said Katja. She was too tired to get angry. She just looked at the dark magic still dripping from her fingers and the blood pooling in her hand.

“This is awkward,” said Louisa.

“Nobody is making you stay,” said Katja, shooting her an icy glare. Louisa shrugged.

“I’m keeping an eye on you for Alex,” said Louisa.

“That’s not true and we all know it,” said Alex, finally appearing from the direction of the castle. She dismounted Tin Can and walked over to Katja.

“Well, I’ll go,” said Louisa. She mounted her horse and then rode away. Alex took hold of Katja’s injured hand, looking at it tenderly.

“Are you okay?” asked Alex. Katja shook her head, finally able to let her guard down now that Alex was there.

“No and I should be happy but I’m not,” said Katja. “I’m just sore and nobody trusts me and I’m so tired and I just want to be with you.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” said Alex, pulling Katja into her arms. Katja sobbed into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” said Katja, sniffling, after her crying had passed for now.

“You don’t have to be,” said Alex. “You’re changing, you want to be good. But nobody can see that yet. They can’t even treat you nicer when you’re clearly unable to so much as stand!” 

“I can stand,” said Katja. “Just not for long. And not very well.”

“And I’m guessing that Stalker can’t walk properly either,” said Alex, looking at the horse who was by now sleeping in the stall.

“Yes,” said Katja. “I couldn’t even rub him down properly because I’m too sore. The spell required runes to be burnt into my arms.”

“Ouch,” said Alex.

“It’s worth it,” said Katja. “Now that I’m not a General anymore, the others can’t find me. Not easily.”

“So you’re safe from them at least,” said Alex. “One less thing for me to worry about.” She ran a hand over Katja’s hair, frowning at the bright red blood streaked through it.

While Alex was busy fussing over her, Katja pulled the necklace out of her pocket.

“I made you this as well,” said Katja. Alex pulled away and looked at the necklace. “I hope that it’s not too girly for you.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Alex. She reached a hand up, gasping at how cold the thin disc of ice was.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Katja. “It’s all made of ice but enchanted to remain cold and never melt, no matter what happens to it. Nothing can destroy it.”

“That spell could be potentially very useful,” said Alex.

“I know, and the Ice Witch uses it for jewellery,” said Katja with a laugh. “Take your hat off and I’ll put it on over your head.”

Alex did as she was asked, holding her hat in her hands, and dipped her head as Katja slipped the rope necklace over her head. Katja cupped Alex’s face in her hand and kissed her, pleased to feel Alex kissing her back.

“I love you,” said Alex. Katja smiled and kissed her again.

“I love you too,” said Katja. Hearing that made it all worth it. All the pain, all the sadness, all the rejection. None of it mattered, because she finally had Alex. And this time, there was no giant squid monster to make her lose her. Nothing could take away the girl in her arms. Except for the searing pain in her arms from the runes, but that wouldn’t be a problem for long.

“Come on, let’s go back to the winery,” said Alex. “I’ll come around and pick up your horse in the morning.” Katja climbed onto Tin Can’s back behind the saddle, but then Alex gestured for her to get down.

“Why?” asked Katja. “He’s okay with carrying me, isn’t he?”

“Oh yeah, he’s fine with it. I made him be fine with it,” said Alex, giving a pointed look to her pony. Tin Can snorted.

“So then why?” asked Katja.

“Well, you can’t hold onto me with your arms and one hand isn’t enough to keep you on safely, so you can ride and I’ll sit behind you,” said Alex. She smiled. “I don’t care if this wasn’t part of the deal, Tin Can, I’m not going to just let her fall off.”

Tin Can whinnied and tossed his head, but he stayed still while Katja carefully got herself settled in the saddle. Alex climbed on behind her and wrapped her arms around Katja’s waist. Katja leaned back into her for a moment and smiled, and then they set off for the winery.


	4. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katja's hand gets infected so Alex looks after her

Katja didn’t know what had woken her up. Maybe it was the throbbing in her hand or the heat on her skin. Or maybe, just maybe, it was that strange yet terrifying nightmare that she’d just awoken from. Either way, she was drenched in sweat and trembling.

“Alex,” she called, trying to sit up. It was impossible, the covers were tangled around her legs and her arms wouldn’t hold her upright. To make matters wore, her hand gave a sharp flash of pain when she put it down. Groaning, she laid on her side and listened to her rapid heartbeat. At least she could pull Alex’s pillow over to her, which she did, pressing her face into the relative coolness of it.

Alex woke her when she found her later.

“Katja? Shit, what happened to you?” Katja tried to say something but couldn’t. Her tongue felt too thick in her mouth. Thick and dry. Alex’s hand went to her forehead, and she hissed air out through her teeth. “Damn, you’ve got a fever. Hold on, I’ll take you somewhere.”

Alex picked her up, carefully untangling her from the sheets, and Katja somehow managed to put her arms around Alex.

“Um… okay, you’re clearly in no shape to teleport, so you’ll have to tell me exactly where on Jorvik we are so I can hitch a ride on the lightning out of here,” said Alex. “Can you do that?”

“Maria,” Katja managed to say. She hoped that that was enough information.

“What? You’ve been spiriting me away to-“ Katja groaned, interrupting her. “Okay, explanations later.” Alex carried her out onto the balcony, put a hand in the air, and they disappeared in a flash of lightning.

By the time Katja could see again, Alex was standing at the door of the vet in Silverglade. Being in Alex’s arms like this felt very nice, Katja just wished that she wasn’t feeling so bad so she could enjoy it more.

“Hey, open up,” said Alex, knocking on the door. “It’s urgent.”

“What is it? Oh. You know we have a hospital for patients,” said the vet, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“I know but to be honest I have no idea where it is and I want this to be dealt with now,” said Alex.

“Oh, alright, fine, but don’t blame me if I botch it. I’m used to treating animals, not humans,” said the vet.

“Thank you so much,” said Alex. “Where should I put her?” She walked into the vet’s house, and Katja buried her face in Alex’s shoulder. The motion was making her feel dizzier.

“Oh, just here, on the bed,” said the vet. “It should be big enough for her.” Katja felt the cold air bite her skin again when Alex laid her down on the even colder table. But at least it soothed the burning somewhat.

“Sorry about her clothes,” said Alex, gesturing to Katja’s sleep shorts and singlet top. “I just put her in whatever clothes I had.”

“That’s okay, it’s not the worst state of dress I’ve seen someone in,” said the vet. “Can you tell me her symptoms?”

“Uh, yeah. She has a fever and her hand is all swollen,” said Alex. She picked up Katja’s injured hand, and Katja drew it back to herself quickly with a yelp of pain. She sat up, not liking just lying on a table like that.

“Can I see it?” asked the vet. She held her hands out, and Katja carefully offered her the hand. The vet’s hands were gentle and soft, which was strange considering her profession. “Hmm.” She tapped the angry red skin, which made Katja tremble even more.

“Oh yeah, she had a wound on her hand but it was healing okay,” said Alex.

“Ah, now I see. That wound was most certainly not healing okay,” said the vet. “Look, it’s infected. That explains the fever, which also explains the dehydration.”

“So can you fix it?” asked Alex.

“Yes but I’m going to have to lance it. And I’m afraid that I don’t have anything for the pain. For humans, anyway. She’ll just have to be strong,” said the vet. She picked up a sharp-looking implement, and Katja shrank away from it.

“Can you do that?” asked Alex, taking Katja’s uninjured hand. Katja opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and simply nodded.

“Okay. Now, I’ll just have to drain the pus from the wound and then clean and dress it properly,” said the vet. “Take better care of your injuries in the future.”

With that said, the vet took hold of Katja’s injured hand in one hand and used the other to slice the scalpel to reopen the wound. Katja winced, but more at the smell than anything else. She averted her eyes and noticed as she did that Alex looked a little pale as well.

“How long have you been leaving it to fester?” asked the vet.

“A few days,” said Alex. “She kept it covered, I thought that that was enough.”

“And what did she cover it with?” asked the vet. She put the scalpel down and picked up something else. Katja felt a sharp pain in her hand and looked in time to see the vet plucking out a wool fiber.

“Her sweater at first and then just a bandage,” said Alex. The vet glared at her. “Oh. Was I not supposed to do that?” Katja had to stifle a giggle. The Warrior not knowing how to properly care for wounds was just hilarious.

The vet sighed. “The wound should have been cleaned and properly dressed in the first place, and never dressed with a _sweater_ of all things.”

“It was cashmere,” said Katja. The glare that the vet sent her way was terrifying, so she shut up again. Instead, she tried to watch the vet clean the wound. Dark magic poured out of it and, for a moment, Katja had the terrifying thought that her blood had turned to ichor. The veins around the wound looked black too.

“You might want to get a bucket,” said the vet to Alex. “She looks a little pale.”

“I won’t need it,” said Katja. “I’m too refined to-“ And then she finally saw the mess of blood and pus on her hand and used the bucket anyway.

“So how should we clean it?” asked Alex.

“Warm water and antiseptic. You’re very lucky that this was only a minor infection,” said the vet. “Her fever should go away soon. Until then, she’ll need a lot of care. Keep her hydrated. If she can have medication for fever relief, give her some of that too.”

“I will,” said Alex. “Thanks so much for this.”

“Well, you owe me,” said the vet. She finished cleaning the wound and then began to dress it. “I can’t keep treating you for free, Alex.”

“I know,” said Alex. “What do I owe you?” She got out her shillings pouch.

Katja zoned out while the vet and Alex discussed payment. She felt a lot better now. It might have been the fresh air as much as anything else, though.

Alex looked angry as she carried Katja back out of the vet’s.

“What’s wrong?” asked Katja. She could talk again now, the vet having given her a bottle of water to rehydrate.

“You wouldn’t be like this if Lisa had just healed you,” said Alex. She walked outside Silverglade, then called lightning to carry her to the manor.

“Alex, I was bad. She doesn’t have to do anything for me,” said Katja. “My sister trapped her in Pandoria.”

“Yeah, and your other sister tried to steal Anne’s soul or something but that doesn’t matter! You didn’t do any of that. Even when Lisa came back, you didn’t do or say anything. You just stood there,” said Alex.

“I was scared of the pink,” said Katja. “Don’t tell her that. Don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t,” said Alex. “I want her to see you as harmless, not pathetic.”

“Thank you,” said Katja. “And I don’t just mean for that. For everything.”

“You know I’d do anything for you,” said Alex. She gave her a kiss. “You did so much already to be with me. How did I ever deserve you?”

“Beats me,” said Katja. “I hope that I don’t make things too awkward for you.” She already felt like she was breaking up Alex’s friendships, just by being her girlfriend. Hanging around them for a while would be even worse.

“You won’t. They’ll just have to get used to you,” said Alex. “That’s why I came back here instead of back to Fort Maria. We have to talk about that, by the way.”

“What’s there to talk about?” asked Katja. “It’s one of my homes. An old one. I’m the only one who can get in or out. Well, except for you.”

“Oh. Well, that’s cool,” said Alex. “Maybe you could show them to me.”

“I’d love to,” said Katja. “When I’m better, maybe I will.”

“Good,” said Alex. “Just another reason to make you recover as quickly as possible.” She’d been walking this whole time, and now she finally opened her bedroom door at the manor and put Katja down on the bed.

“Does this mean that you’ll be my nurse?” asked Katja. She giggled at Alex’s blush.

“I’ll get the vet to teach me how to bathe and dress your wound,” said Alex. “And when you’re up to it, we can do other things.” Katja grinned and tapped her fingers together in lieu of actually clapping.

“Excellent,” said Katja. “And you have to bring me water and cold, wet cloths.”

“Well if you can milk it, I can too,” said Alex. “Next time I’m sick or injured, you can be my nurse.”

“Ew, but I don’t want to dress any wounds or clean up anything gross,” said Katja, wrinkling her nose.

“Too bad,” said Alex. She had a smug look on her face but it softened. “Now, get some rest. I have a certain healer to lecture. If I can find her.”

Katja felt guilty as Alex left. Lisa had every right to refuse to heal her. But then again, it had been very cruel of her to refuse. And it could’ve ended so much worse. Feeling conflicted, Katja took another drink of her water, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. It didn’t work.


End file.
